toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arckuma Wyvern
Arckuma Wyverns are highly dangerous Capture Level 96 Dragon Beasts. They are widely regarded as the Archer of the Zodiac because of their deadly accuracy, their arrow-like spikes on their tails and their tendency to remain active longer than most of the other Zodiac Ingredients. They are in a long conflicted rivalry with the Scales of the Zodiac. Appearance These beasts are large bipedal creatures with a spiny armored hide covering their bodies. Their talons on their feet are highly poisonous, and are known to inflict toxic mortal wounds on their targets. Both males and females have an arrow-like insignia running down their back, the arrowhead on the neck. The Arckuma Wyvern is really the only one of the Zodiac Ingredients that has determinable genders. The males have deep red scales with black markings. Their thick tails are heavily armed with large bony spikes. Their wing membranes feature an ornate pattern. The females' scales are a dull, muted green with dirty brown markings. Her lower mandible features a long, protruding spike and and they're upper back and wings are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the males. The females' tails aren't covered in bony spikes like the males, but can poison their targets with one stinger-like spine. The wing membranes on the females resembles a dull rosette pattern. It is known that in their older years, the scales on the male turn silver and the females' turn gold. When they are young, the males appear azure and the females appear pink. There is an outline of their gender's native colour which envelopes their whole hide until they are the colour of the adults. Behaviour These beasts are highly territorial beasts, aggressive to intruders and will attempt to them chase away if they seem to pose a threat to their land or offspring. Because of their height and weight differences, the females tend to patrol the ground while the males take to the skies; although it's crucial to note that the females can fly and the males can walk. Unlike the other Zodiac Ingredients, they remain active for a much longer period of time, however they are most powerful during the 22nd of November to the 21st of December. They usually awaken around the time the Iusta Gryphon becomes active (which is September 23rd to October 22nd). They usually trade places when it comes to battlefield advantage. During the more active days of the Iusta Gryphon, the Arckuma Wyvern becomes prey to the prey to the Scales. During the days of which the Wyvern's are more active, the Gryphons become the prey. They are on even grounds in between those times. Female wyverns will often go into hibernation while the males hunt and vice versa, taking turns hibernating and hunting while protecting their young. They will often go after the gyphons in an attempted to gain any extra energy. When the young emerge from their eggs, they can immediately eat meat. The wyverns also prefer conserving energy to fuel their natural furnaces for the months they are most powerful. Since the beasts are known to breathe fire only on the days they are at their strongest, they tend to exude this power to the point where it takes months of hibernation to refuel these furnaces. Habitat Arckuma Wyverns are highly adept to thriving in temperate regions of the Human World. They tend to spend time roaming the World's jungles, forests, hilly plains and sometimes deserts. They tend to make their nests in mountainous or volcanic areas. Powers and Abilities Arckuma Wyverns are widely considered to be top predators among the Zodiac Ingredients, have many defense mechanisms and weapons at their disposal. First and foremost, they are incredibly agile fliers. They're bodies are incredibly aerodynamic, allowing for flawless air travel at break neck speeds. These speeds easily contest against the speed of their Mammal/Bird rivals, often matching or exceeding their average speeds. They often use these speeds to outrun the gryphons in the months wyverns are prone to attack and overpower them when the wyverns have the advantage. The bony spikes on their tails are also detachable, allowing the poison in their flesh to be injected into the veins of their enemies. They strike their targets with these spikes with incredible accuracy, performing aerial assaults from above, striking them to the ground. They can also hone in on prone victims and overpower them with their massive size. I the months they are strongest, their internal furnaces become their strongest and the beasts are able to breathe fire. They do this by super-heating their bodies, accelerating their heart rates to 10x their normal heart rate. The chemicals in their furnace react to the resulting spike in body temperature and the wyverns expel the resulting flamage through a gland in their mouths. The wyverns themselves are immune to their own flames so nothing is damaged internally. This does, however, drain the beasts of much of their power, hence they grow tired more frequently and the colouration in their scales dulls. After their months of full power are over, they return to hibernation. As Food Many parts of these beasts can be eaten or used in dishes. However, these beasts have to be prepared properly in order to do so. Special Preparation Ingredient For one to truly feed upon the meat of these Wyverns, one has to be patient and take one down during the time of the year when they are most active and most powerful. Considering their wide array of attacks and the fact they are the strongest during this period of time, this will not be an easy task. However, if one is successful, it is possible to harvest practically every part of the beast. The meat will, however, be tough and filled with toxins. Although the poison loses most of potency after the beast passes, it is still possible to become very sick from eating the meat in it's rawest form. Hence, the meat should be boiled numerous times to ensure the meat tenderizes and the poison is gone from it. On average, it takes roughly 5 days and 17 hot water baths to completely rid the poison from the meat. Afterwards, all the meat from these beasts can be used. The rump makes a lovely roast, the chest makes for superb briskets and ribs, the sirloin can make excellent steaks, and the belly is best for making cold cuts. Other more tough extremities like the face, legs and tail are wonderful for stews, and the bony clubs and talons are great for soup stock. The meat itself has a flavour that is similar to a combination of venison, horse meat and beef. Trivia * These beasts are based on the Rathian and Rathalos from the Monster Hunter Franchise. * Arckuma is a combination of the words "Archer" and "Akuma" the Japanese word for demon or devil. * The idea of colours enveloping the hides of the young ones until they are fully adults is similar to the nature of Emerald Tree Boas. The babies start out red and the green spots on their skin grow bigger as they mature until they are fully green. Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Human World Category:Dragon Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Special Preparation Ingredient